Aang Doesn't Know
by AmyxSabaku
Summary: Song-fic based off Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra. Zutara. What Aang doesn't know can't hurt him. First song-fic don't bash. M rated you have been warned. Anyway enjoy.


**Well I was inspired to do this fanfic after I watched an Anti Kataang Pro Zutara video on Youtube called. Zutara: Aang Doesn't Know!**

**I throughly enjoyed it, and you should check it out.**

**Note: This is a songfic, and my first one at that so be gentle ;-; **

**As me myself am a Zutara supporter because this pairing is technically canon 'cause the writers were going with this romance but changed it to Kataang which sucked cause I felt it felt too forced on Katara's end.**

**Anyway lemon warning so it's going to be 18+ kiddies. Well, I'll try and make it lighter. But this is coming from Jiraiya-sensei's student so don't expect much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, the characters or Scotty Doesn't Know. They belong to their respective owners, I am just a fan and make fan-made stuff to help support them.**

* * *

**Scotty Doesn't Know**

**That Fionna and me.**

**Do it in my van every Sunday.**

**She tells him she's in church, **

**But she doesn't go,**

**Still she's on her knees, and...**

Inside one of the rooms at a local Inn the Gaang were currently in, all that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping against skin, a mocha hand reaching out to grab the simple wooden headboard as it creaked and slammed against the wooden wall over and over again.

Here was Zuko dominating over Katara in the most primal of positions. 'Doggy' as Sokka crudely called it. Even if the banished Fire Nation Prince was enjoying this simple victory over the Water Tribe girl he grown to develop feelings for.

Even if she kicked his ass when he begged for their forgiveness.

He allowed his punishment to gain their trust, and because he deserved it for hurting Katara.

Those haunting eyes will always be as fresh as the memory of his scar and Mother leaving.

**Scotty doesn't know-oh.**

**Scotty doesn't know-oh.**

**So don't tell Scotty!**

**Scotty doesn't know.**

**Scotty doesn't know.**

**SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!**

Well it had been hard at first to hide their secret meetings from the rest of the guys. Aang in particular, since he was so insistive to hang around Katara a lot. For once the Fire Prince was glad for the blind Earthbender, since she distracted him nearly all the time for them. Though he had a sneaky suspicion that she already knows about their secret 'relationship'.

Knowing that if Aang knew, well kiss Zuko's ass goodbye. Knowing the Avatar was very powerful since he had mastered three of the elements so far. Fire was taking a long time to get across, due to his reluctantness to wield it.

Much to Zuko's annoyance.

**Fionna says she's out shopping.**

**But she's under me and I'm not stopping.**

One of the other positions they tried out and found very enjoyable for both was with him ontop. Where he could analyze her with those intense golden eyes of his, sometimes locking with her sparkling blue eyes. Always noticing lust clouding them, but something underneath it that was making him think about this whole thing they have.

Maybe he was over-analyze it, so he just focused on giving her pleasure before himself.

He may be a child of the bastard Ozai, but he was a gentleman and a gentle lover. Knowing that a woman should be satisfied before himself. Plus it aroused him further to see him drive the Water Bender to the highest peak of pleasure.

That reminded him of when she used the shopping excuse to Aang before, having taken him along to 'carry the bags'. The sex had been short and intense due to lack of time, nobody questioned when they returned red in the face. Having believed it could have been due to an argument, how little they knew.

**I can't believe he's so trusting.**

**While I'm right behind you thrusting.**

**Fionna's got him on the phone,**

**and she's trying not to moan.**

**It's a three way call,**

**and he knows nothing.**

**NOTHING!**

Aang never doubted Katara's loyalty, always thinking and believing that she would remain faithful to him.

Zuko snorted slightly at the thought of the naive bald boy, although a soft moan brought him back to what he was doing. Slamming his hips into Katara's, lifting one of her smooth mocha skin legs to get better access, and a more deeper angle.

Though both of them froze as the locked door was knocked upon, Aang's voice rang out. "Katara? Are you okay?" He must have heard her moan and came to investigate. Zuko cursed silently to Agni for this disturbance, having stalled his thrusts. His manhood throbbing inside her wet heat with need.

"I-I'm okay Aang, just not feeling so hot." She lied with no effort, "I don't want any of you guys to catch anything. So don't worry, I'll be fine." Zuko would have demanded to come into the room to tend to her, illness or not. While Aang just paused for a while before speaking in his annoying squeaky voice. Well to Zuko it sounded like that. "Okay...Get well soon." Once the coast was clear they carried on with their activities.

**The parking lot, why not?**

**It's so cool when you're on top.**

**His front lawn, in the snow.**

**Laughing so hard, cuz...**

**Scotty doesn't know.**

**Scotty doesn't know.**

They decided to try a new position that Zuko was actually looking forward to doing. Having Katara on top. If he thought that she was breathtaking below him. Then above him, she looked like a seductive goddess, riding him for all he's worth. His eyes taking in her form, beads of sweats rolling down her dark skin. He had the urge to lick the skin, but steeled it down. Eyes travelling upwards before they looked at the two perfect mounds bouncing up and down with the pace.

He groaned softly at the sight, she would be the death of him and she doesn't even know.

The fantasies he had were getting more and more bolder during each night. Some on the courtyard of their new home on Ember Island. Or at the South Pole in the snow.

Inside he was laughing so hard, harder then he has ever laughed in his life. Because he had taken the one thing that Aang valued and probably wanted. Her maidenhood. Something he would value and treasure.

**I did her on his birthday.**

We were suprised when we found out about the Airbender's birthday, and so a quick birthday celebration was thrown. Although as they partied, two people were missing from the festivities. Both Firebender and Waterbender were having a heated battle inbetween the sheets. Fire and Water joining together as man and woman could be.

**Scotty will know.**

**Scotty has to know.**

**Scotty's gotta know.**

**Gonna tell Scotty.**

**Gonna tell him myself.**

"Aang needs to know, soon he'll be fighting my...Father." Zuko announced randomly one night after their heated romp. His heated hand stroking her cool skin tenderly, Katara's blue eyes looked at him with a quizzical expression. "Why?" The Fire Prince gave her a look that asked if she was stupid. "Cause it'll do no good when he wins and finds out anyway, it'll kill the happy feelings." He said, well he honestly didn't care about the boy that beated him many times and got his name tarnished.

"If you don't tell him, I'll tell him myself." He said with determination and fierceness, almost like he was back on the ship with Uncle Iroh searching for any trace of the Avatar.

"Tell me what?" The soft voice was like a bucket of ice cold water dumped over the two lovers as they saw Aang in the open door. Eyes hooded by the darkness, not seeing the hurt and anger evident in his eyes. Seeing the girl he loved since the first time he layed eyes on her, in the arms of someone he valued as a friend.

Katara was speechless, if she was going to tell him, she didn't want to tell him like this!

"Its...Ok, you look happy. Happier then when you're with me. I always had a feeling you loved Zuko more than me..." The Air Nomad said, tone hollow. This made Zuko's eyes widen, Katara had feelings for him? So he wasn't imaging things afterall, she loved him...And to think he was going to confess his love for her tonight.

**Scotty has to know.**

**Scotty has to know. **

**Scotty has to.**

**Scotty has to.**

**Scotty has to go!**

After Aang ran off, it left Zuko to take care of a distraught Katara. Though he had learned many things over the years. Taking care of a emotional wreck of a woman was not one of them. So he opted to wrap his arms around her, like that time she hugged him after helping her track down her mother's killer.

Rubbing her back gently and humming a lullably he barely remembered from his mother.

Once her crying ceased, he decided it was time to voice his questions, "Do you...Do you love me? More than Aang?" He asked, Katara looked up and saw the expression he held. Confusion and desperiation. He looked like a lost little child seeking affection, she tried to deny her feelings. Use him until her desire for him waned, but it only intensified.

She was head over heels in love with him.

Nodding her head, her lips parted, "I do Zuko. I tried to curb my want for you. But I in Agni's name can't." The Firebender had stiffened as her declare of love swept through him. 'I do Zuko.' He felt moisture on his palms and thought she was crying again. But when he gazed at her, her face was tear free. Thats when he realised that HE was crying.

Enveloping her into a tight hug, he mumbled against her neck. "I love you Katara, be mine." Katara squeezed him back, although she regretted heavily on what she did to Aang. She felt like this was more important. Her feelings for Aang were that of sibling love like her and log-head Sokka.

"Yours." She whispered softly, before smiling softly. "We better sort this whole mess out, before my brother tries to murder you." Zuko snorted at the thought of that idiot hurting him, "I would lay him on the floor before he even started an attack."

Well he certaintly snapped back to his cocky self.

**Scotty doesn't know.**

**(Don't tell Scotty)**

**Scotty doesn't know.**

**(Don't tell Scotty)**

**Scotty doesn't know...**

**Scotty's gotta go!**

* * *

**Well thats my first ever song-fic over and done with. I did this because I found it amusing to do so. But also I noticed a lot of people wanted this done on various videos. So I thought why not.**

**Give my own take onto it.**

**Don't bash please, if you don't like it, don't flame it for being something you don't like.**

**Nice reviews and criticism is apprectiated, I am sensitive ;-;**

**Bye-bye~**

**I tried my damn hardest ok, don't burn me at the stake.**


End file.
